Maximum Ride  Lost and Found
by Fjam
Summary: This story is about the struggle of Max dealing with the pain of losing her first love, Fang. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1  Pain and Loss

Maximum Ride  – Lost and Found

This is set straight after FANG

Chapter 1 – Pain and loss

Another tear rolled down my cheek as I looked at the only picture that I had of Fang. He was so perfect. I thought of the last kiss we had at Total and Akila's wedding and pain ripped through my chest. It wasn't the normal kind of pain I faced nearly every single day of my life it, was a new kind that I have never experienced before. I know Fang loves me but I still don't understand how he could leave me with all this suffering and agony. It felt like this wound was never going to heal unlike the battle scars that cover my body. My mother told me about this kind of pain but I didn't listen and now I wish that I had. I wiped the wetness off my face when i heard my door slowly open.

Angel walked in with Total close behind.

"Max?" She asked.

"Yes Sweetie?"

"I was wondering..."

"Yes..?"

"Could we maybe go find... him..?" I could tell Angel was hurt maybe not as hurt as me but it's still pain.

YES! YES! YES! My mind screamed but I knew we had to deal with this.

"I'm sorry sweetie but he doesn't want to be found, I know you miss him, we all do but it's for the best..." I explained.

"But how does it help us when It causes so much pain?"

The truth is... I have no idea...

Please review :D

Love Fjam 4 4 4


	2. Chapter 2 Depressed and Miserable

Chapter 2 – Depressed and miserable

When I woke up the next morning all I could think of was him. I couldn't eat breakfast because was too sad. If only he would contact me in some way, it would make my life so much easier than it is right now. When all the kids were sitting around the TV at my mother's house I starting balling my eyes out, Again. They all helped me but the feeling of happiness was only temporary. The way I felt about Fang was so much more different than the way I felt about my other flock members. It was magical and it was life changing. I hoped Fang felt the same way about me because if he didn't it would cause me more misery than it has already.

My mother kept asking me if I was alright. If I wasn't so depressed it would have bugged me to the point of violence. (hey I'm not really a violent person it's just living you life while being threaten to be killed kinda makes you want to hurt someone for the little reasons).

I think my mum has been through this before because she seems to know what she's doing, if she has then I have a new respect for her and I feel sorry for this horrible pain she has had to go through. I'm certain this pain is worse than any blow from an Eraser.

I decided to get up from this bed I've been laying on for hours. As soon as I walked into the kitchen I was taken into a huge group huge including my flock members, my mother and my 'father' Jeb. I still didn't trust him but I had to act like it for my mother which I trusted more than anyone besides my flock members.

"Does it hurt Max?" Iggy asked me after everyone had left the room for the group hug.

"Yeah, more than anything," I bit my lip to keep myself from turning into a big cry baby again.

"You know I'll help you, we all will."

"Yeah I know but it still hurts when I'm alone or when I'm 'Sleeping'" I used heavy sarcasm on the sleeping. I hardly sleep a wink at night, that's when the pain is worse.

"I think you should get Angel and Nudge to take you out shopping or whatever girls do."

"Oh yeah! And then maybe we could get our hair and make-up done too!" I tried to sound as excited as could about the girly stuff.

Iggy rolled his eyes, "that's our Maximum." He gave me a hug before leaving to find the others.

**A/N**

**Fjam finished her chapter and slouched back in her chair, she needed a disclaimer immediately! She wrote down the names of possible Maximum Ride characters to disclaim for her. She was playing with the random Rubik's cube on her desk while puzzling over the list of people. She would just have to deal with being by herself for now.**

"**Fjam owns NOTHING!" She laughed evilly.**

**PLEASE review :D**

**Love Fjam xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 Nudge and Love

Chapter 3 – Nudge and love

(Set two days after last chapter)

The flock seemed to be getting annoyed by my constant crying and random mood swings. Iggy walked out on me last night, it made me feel worse but he didn't seem to care. Nudge and my mum were the only ones that had any sympathy at all. Every morning sense he.. left Nudge has been doing my hair, different everyday. The was she keeps coming up with new ideas amazes me.

"What is it today sweetie?" I asked that morning forcing a smile. She pulled out a bunch of hair ties and a brush from the wardrobe in front of us.

"Heaps of plaits," she grinned while racking the brush through the mess of knots I call hair.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Max!"

"It's fine, I'm used to it," I said sarcasm dripping. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Umm... There's a mirror Nudge, I can see you."

She giggled and started the first plait. It was a long boring process but after about half an hour she was putting the last hair tie in and spraying it with hairspray.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, it makes it so hard to get out."

"Oh I know, trust me," She showed me the brush with masses of curly brown hair that looked like hers. She gave me a hug and whispered, "it will be fine, it always turns out for the best."

I tried to believe her, I really did but I just couldn't.

A/N -

"Where the heck am I?" Iggy questioned slashing around on the bed Fjam tied him too.

"My room, of course!" She said, looking quite devilish.

"Who is that?" His unseeing eyes franticly looking for something he would never spot.

"It's Fjam and you are my new disclaimer!"

"What the frigg is a disclaimer? And where is the flock?"

"A disclaimer is someone who tells the viewers that what they are seeing is not own by the person they created."

"Where is the flock?"

"There at Max's Mum's house, they don't even know your gone," Fjam was becoming irradiated. She hated it when people asked her too many questions.

"Take me back!" His voice became stressed.

"Soon enough, now disclaim!"

"Fjam does not own Maximum Ride, plaits or me!"

"How do I do that?" Iggy was about to ask but he disappeared as Fjam threw a potato sack at him.

Thanks for reading. Please review I LOVE hearing what you have to say!

Love Fjam xox

POTATO SACK!


	4. Chapter 4  Mum's Story and Family Meals

Chapter 4_** – **_Mum's story and Family meals.

"Max?" My mother called me, sounding serious.

"Yes Mum?" I asked as she walked through my doorway.

"Oh, there you are. I need to talk to you."

"About...?" I questioned.

"Fang," She took my hand and stroked it. Some kids might find this weird but when you have been wondering who your parents were since you were a toddler you take all you can get.

"Mum, I can't," My eyes instantly blurred with tears at the thought of my ex-best friend/ex-boy friend.

"Sweetie, if you don't talk about it, it's just going to get worse, trust me."

"Only if you tell me your story as well," I compromised.

"Sure, but yours first."

I explained to her about how I have know fang since I was put into the cage next to him and we would spend hours talking and playing games that we created to pass the time. Mum laughed when I told her about the fart jokes he used to tell me.

"What about after you left the school?" she asked.

"Well he was the biggest help, even though Jeb looked after us and acted like our dad he still helped when he could. When Jeb left he never talked, he was just silent. It was as if he wasn't there," I was probably becoming hard to understand, I has been crying the whole time I was telling the story. Mum flattened my hair as I started balling my eyes out. Again.

"How about I tell you my story now?" She suggested. I nodded, my faced pressed against a pillow.

"Well when I was twenty, which was about fifteen years ago I met this man, his name was Jeb," I sat up, furious, if he was the man who hurt her I would kill him. "He was searching for someone special, well I thought he was. We were together for about three months before we decided to have a child. I found a few weeks later, that I was pregnant. The baby was too small to tell what gender it was but I was hoping it was a girl.

I grinned knowing the baby was me. I wiped the tears off my face so they wouldn't distract me.

"The baby was born about three weeks early She was so tiny. One day I was nursing her and I noticed something strange. She had small feathery things that looked like wings. I showed Jeb but he just took the baby out of my hands and left the room. He didn't come back. I thought I would never see my daughter or my love again.

I hugged her and she started vibrating, she was crying. I just sat there holding her for what seemed like hours. We got up only when Iggy called us for tea.

"Yummy, I hope it's something like..." Nudge's voice trailed off as she was walking down the hallway with Angel and Total. We got to the kitchen to find roast chicken, roast vegetables and gravy.

"I'm in heaven!" Gazzy said, practically inhaling his food.

"Gaz, use you knife and fork seriously," Nudge complained as she put gravy on her plate.

"Guys just eat," I said rubbing my forehead, getting a headache.

"Max, you okay?" Angel asked, looking sweeter then usual.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied

**A/N - **

"**Not here again!" Iggy whined.**

"**Yep, what's wrong with here?" Fjam asked.**

"**Well, you know, being held here against my will!"**

"**Dude! What the hell? Your just my disclaimer it's not like I'm tormenting you or anything."**

"**You are too!"**

"**Shut up!"Fjam rolled her eyes and poked Iggy with a stick. He was tied to the wall of her bedroom. She seriously needed to find another secret lair. Her room wasn't very hidden. "Now disclaim my minion! Disclaim!"**

"**Fjam does not own Maximum Ride, baby Max and me! And since when have I been your minion?"**

"**Since now!"**

**Thanks for reading! A shout out to DZMum for the idea of telling Dr. Martinez story. Her Fan Fics are really good, I suggest you check them out!**

**Fjam xoxo**

**P.S. - I'm going to try and bring out the characters more in future chapters and they will hopefully but longer.**


	5. Chapter 5 Explosion and confession

Chapter 5 – Explosion and Confession

I was woken up by Angel and Nudge screaming loudly.

"Guys?" I asked getting up. I walked into the lounge room to see them tied to a chair. Immediately I ran over to them and started undoing the knots.

"Max! Your wrecking our game!" Gazzy whined.

"Since when do you play games?" I asked hands on my hips.

"Max, we are just kids, we need a break once and a while," Nudge explained. My heart melted and I resisted the urge to say "Aww," out loud.

"Besides we're practicing how to untie _ourselves," _Angel said clearly waking up on the wrong side of the bed.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh! Nothing!" She shouted walking out the room.

"What the?" Gazzy blinked, looking extremely puzzled.

"Someone forgot to take there moody pills this morning," Nudge laughed.

"Not funny!" We heard Angel call.

"Gosh Angel, calm the h-e-double-tooth-pick down!" Nudge exploded. You could tell she was getting sick of Angel's pissed off attitude. She didn't reply.

"What's with them?" Total walked in from no where, Akila close behind.

"Nothings wrong with me. You serious need a bath, you stink. Also you cant just but in on conversations like that, its rude, and pay more attention to your wife. You just lik-" Gazzy covered her mouth with his hand. I wanted to smile but I just stared at him until he let go.

"Everyone just chill out," I said. As if right on cue a huge explosion shook the whole house. Akila and Total dove under the lounge. I took Gazzy and Nudge's hand and pulled them to the floor. The explosion went on for about five seconds. It shook the whole house making vases fall off book cases and smash near Total. He whimpered in pain.

When it ended I Immediately stood up and shouted "Report!"

"I'm fine," Said Nudge. I looked at Gazzy and he smiled obviously meaning he was okay. Total groaned and I went over to him, remembering the vases. Angel ran into the room gasping when she saw her best friend lying on the floor bleeding.

"Total!" She screamed dragging him out.

"Careful sweetie," I warned.

"Shut the hell up Max!" She snapped.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me!"

"Go to your room right now Missie!" She got up and stomped out of the room. I think she gave me the finger but I couldn't tell I was too busy fixing up her dumb dog. Total was twitching as I inspected where the source of the blood was coming from. He had a large, deep cut on his stomach.

"I see a white light..." He lied.

"Shh..." I picked him up and brought him too my mother who was sitting at the table looking confused about the whole random explosion thing we just had. There were smashed plates and cups everywhere. I walked around the mess and showed her Total. Let me tell you, having a Vet for a Mum really came in handy in situations like this.

"What happened?" She asked still shaken up.

"A vase fell on him, it was really scary and-" We all looked at her as if to say 'It's not the time Nudge.'

"I'll see what I can do, you go see what happened," She suggested. We left, looking around the house for the source of the problem. We walked past Iggy's room as I heard a noise.

"You go ahead," I told Gazzy and Nudge. They nodded and walked off. I knocked on I ggy's door.

"Go away," He sniffed.

"Nope, not a chance," I opened his door. He was sitting on the floor shirtless. I know I love Fang but I couldn't help but gasp when I saw his pale, musculature chest.

He has his head down and was whispering, "I'm so sorry," over and over again.

"What did you do now?" I questioned.

"I caused the explosion," He confessed. I came and sat next to him and rubbed his back. He jumped at the contact of our skin.

"How?" I asked.

"Well me and Gaz made a bomb and I decided to fix up the little mistakes. So I went to my quiet place and started feeling for mistakes. I bumped it with my wing and it started counting down. I only had ten seconds to get away so I couldn't defuse it."

I hugged him and told him everything would be Alright. He squeezed me back. He was still crying but I didn't know how to stop that.

"Ig?" I asked, getting his attention.

"Yeah?"

"What's it like being blind?"

"It's... Hard to explain," He told me.

"Try. Please, for me," I pleaded.

"Oh umm... okay."

"Well, get on with it."

"It just feels like I'm empty all the time. I don't get too see anything you do. It's not fair. You could have become the most beautiful girl in the world but I will never get to see your face."

"Aww, that's so sweet," I kissed him on the cheek.

And that's the last thing I remember of that night.

**A/N - **

"**Are you crazy?" Iggy shouted furiously.**

"**Hmm, now that you mention it, maybe. Why?" Fjam questioned, curious.**

"**Dude! You made me blow up a house!"**

"**So?"**

"**It's a flocking house! And what happens that night?"**

"**Secret," Fjam said making a Shh sound and covering her lips with her finger.**

"**And by the way, this chapter makes no sense at all, it goes from a game, to me blowing up half the world, to Total getting hurt. All I can say is what the hell is wrong with your head?"**

**Fjam giggled placing things in a box.**

"**What are you doing?" Ig asked.**

"**Well, we're moving to a more secretive secret lair," She explained. "Now disclaim so we can stop wasting these peoples time!"**

"**Fjam owns Zilch!"**

**Vote on my pole now! I'm not telling you what it's about you have to see for yourselves!**

**Please review! Signed Fjam xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6  Dream Sequence and Iggy

Chapter 6 – Dream sequence and Iggy

**A/N -**

"**Say it!" Fjam threatened.**

"**No!"**

"**Yes or I will Illuminate you from my story!"**

"**You wouldn't dare!" Iggy shouted grabbing Fjam's shirt and pushing her against the wall as if to hurt her.**

"**I won't if you say it..."**

"**Oh my god, fine!" He crossed his arms, " Please vote on Fjam's pole. We both want to know how you feel about Miggy (aka. Max and Iggy)"**

"**Finish it!"**

**Iggy sighed, "By the way... I want to be with Max. I can't believe I just said that!"**

**Fjam burst into a fit of giggles. "The expression on your face is priceless!" She took the phone out of her pocket and snapped a picture. Iggy blinked at the sound of the phone clicking.**

"**I am so sending this to 'drivenbyrevenge'!" (btw... check out her stories! There awesome!)**

"**No you don't!" Iggy grabbed Fjam's waist as she tried to run away. She turned around and tickled him and he punched her. In the face.**

Dream sequence -

"Maximum..." A familiar voice whispered.

I turned around and gasped, "Fang?"

"Look around Max," He commanded. I looked at my surrounding noticing grass. It was a field. Fang pushed me on the ground and got on top of me.

"Umm... What are you doing?" I asked

"I want you. Now." He responded.

"Eww! Not a chance!" I shoved him off of me. He landed on the soft grass a few feet away.

"Why?" He questioned, hurt.

"Well, one, this is a dream, two, I'm only fifteen and three, you left me remember?"

"So? You can do whatever you want in a dream," He lend in and kissed me. The scenery

changed to a small white room. We were now standing, Fang's lips were still touching mine. He wrapped his arm around my waist, lifting up my shirt. Obviously trying to take it off.

"Fang, I said no," I said firmly.

"Fine, it's over. Forever."

**Iggy's POV**

I woke up smiling. Max had slept in my room last night. She was still there, sleeping in Fang's old bed. I hurt hear twisting and turning on the bed.

"Fang I said no!" She shouted. " No please don't, don't leave me. I love you!"

"Oi, rise and shine!" I yelled ending her misery. She rolled off the bed landing on the floor.

"Ouch!" She complained.

"Morning Max," I grinned.

"Bite me," she mumbled, sitting up. She obviously didn't remember the dream she just had.

"Isn't it meant to be the other way around?" I asked sarcastically.

"Smart ass," She whispered under her breath.

"How did you sleep?" I asked trying to be polite. I instantly regretted it. I could hear the sound of her crying across the room. "Max, what happened?"

"Nothing," She lied. I got off my bed and sat next to her. She pressed her face against my chest. I had put a shirt on before I went to bed last night so it didn't really bother me. I put my arms around her as she cried her heart out. It was the only thing I could do since I had no idea what to say.

"Shh..." I rubbed her back in a circular motion in between her wings. We just sat there like that for hours. Eventually she did stop crying so I tried to get up but she just kept laying on me. "Max, you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You have being laying like that for hours."

She laughed and said, "So have you."

"Mmm," I mumbled. I tried to resist but I couldn't. I raked my fingers through her hair. She sighed, it could have been from happiness or frustration or happiness, you could never tell with Max. Outside I could hear the kids cleaning up the mess from my mistake yesterday and Total complaining about his stomach. I felt really bad about what happened.

Max started randomly laughing. I looked at her confused. "You know what?"

"What?" I asked.

**A/N - **

"**I am so sorry Fjam," Iggy apologized.**

"**Your an ass."**

"**Sorry, it's my reflexes."**

"**Sure..." Fjam said sarcastically while wiping the blood off her nose.**

"**Should I disclaim or what?"**

"**Whatever," Fjam threw the bloody cloth on the floor. She walked out the room the room that was still filled with boxes.**

"**Fjam does not own Maximum Ride, dream sequences, Total's injured body or me," He said and ran after Fjam.**

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short and really weird and random.**

**Please review XD.**


	7. Chapter 7  Can I hold your hand?

Chapter 7 – Can I hold your hand?

**A/N -**

" **The polls are closed peoples, no more voting!" Iggy said grinning widely.**

"**And the results are... Well you will soon figure it out,"**

"**If you don't like it then too bad, keep reading Fjam's story though because I'm awesome and you know it!"**

"**Oh by the way Iggy I still haven't forgiven you yet," Fjam told him crossing her arms.**

"**I know, but I am sorry thought," he said with shining eyes. **

"What?" Iggy asked.

"I think I love you..." I confessed. blushing.

"Really?" Iggy moved his arms to my waist.

"Yeah," I said tilting my head back so I could see his eyes.

"I love you too," He smiled and rested his chin on my shoulder. Nudge quietly knocked on the door.

"Yeah honey?"I asked.

"It's like one in the afternoon, you guys okay?" God that kid was sweet.

"Yep, we will be out soon," I told her. I heard her walk away from the door and into the lounge room. I slowly got up and Iggy did the same.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I... Umm... Hold your hand?"He asked innocently.

"Sure," I smiled taking his hand and slipping my fingers through his. I could feel him shaking with nervousness. We walked out side the room and everyone just stared at us.

"Oh my GOSH!" Nudge squealed with joy. She came up to me and gave me a hug obviously happy with the new decision I made. Angel smiled.

"Oh man, this is AWESOME!" Gazzy said giving Iggy a high five. He didn't miss because he was cool like that.

"Sweetie, are you sure this is the right decision...?" Mum asked.

"Mum, I'm still hurt but I'm not going to let it stop me," I explained. I saw a pang of anger of jealousy in Iggy's eyes. I squeezed his hand to remind him I was holding HIS hand not Fang's.

"Max, you have a lot to deal with..." She worried.

"I know, but I;m sure about this."

"Alright, if you think it will be okay."

"Can we have lunch now Iggy?" Angel asked.

"Ahh, what do you want?" He asked. The kids placed their order. The way he remembered them all amazed me. I followed him to the kitchen and watch him cook.

"Wow, I never realized how good you are at this," I confessed as he put Nudge's eggs on a plate.

"Well, I've had a lot of practice," He smiled and went back to work.

"Do you need any help?" I asked politely knowing that he'd say no because I suck at cooking.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks anyway."

"No problem, I'm going to go check on Total," I said hugging him from behind.

**Iggy's POV**

Max left the room leaving me confused. I cut Angel's tomatoes slowly realizing what just happened.

Max was mine. Min and I would never leave her like Fang did.

**Max's POV**

I sat in the corner of my room puzzled. God, what was I doing? Yeah I loved Iggy but I still love Fang. Possibly more than Iggy. I'm not even sure where I was going with this relationship. Tears started falling from my eyes once again as I thought about losing another person I love. I just couldn't go through with it if it happened again. A soft tap on my door made me jump.

"Umm, come in..."I said trying to make my voice sound as normal as possible. Iggy came in locking the door behind him. He walked up to me following the sound of my breathing. He stroked my face in a lovey-dovey way.

"Max what's wrong?" He questioned and I realized I hadn't wiped the tears of my face.

"Oh, Umm nothing, I just... had something in my eye," I lied . Iggy rolled his eyes holding out a hand so I could get up, it was a bit high but I still managed.

"Max, you know you can tell me anything," He reminded me.

"I just don't want to lose you," I admitted hugging him.

"You won't, I promise you that," We stood there in silence for a moment just enjoying the hug. He stroked my and I playfully touched his wings. After a while he picked me up in his arms.

"What cha doin'?"

"Shh," he putting me down my bed. He sat down next to me and placed one hand on my face lent in. It reminded me of the way Fang used to kiss me but I didn't care. I lent in too, closing the distance between us. The kiss was different from Fang's kisses. It was slow and comforting and so much better.

**A/N -**

"**So my favorite chapter!" Iggy shouted as soon as he arrived at new lair.**

"**Thought you might like it," Fjam smiled.**

"**So, where are we exactly?**

"**A giant potato sack..." She explained as if it wasn't already obvious.**

"**Yep, 'cause I've always wanted to live in one of those," Iggy said sarcastically.**

"**Silence! I kill you!"**

"**Whaa?"**

"**Disclaim minion!"**

"**Can we just cut the minion crap, seriously."**

"**Oh, sorry. Well then, disclaim Iggy!"**

"**Fjam does not own Maximum Ride and Jeff Dunham,"**

"**Excellent," Fjam said, pressing her fingers together like Mr. Burns.**

"**And The Simpsons," He added.**

**Please review :D. I want at least one review that isn't 'drivenbyrevenge' or 'BlackPearl96'**

**(you can still review though XD) before I upload my next chapter. (P.S. Check out there stories out, there purely amazing! Except maybe BlackPearl96. Nah I'm joking her story has me in it so that means it has to be awesome! :P)**


	8. Chapter 8 I want to get close to you

Chapter 8 – I want to get close to you

(Set straight after last chapter)

**Warning! This chapter may disturb you, so yeah. It might, I'm not saying it will but the warning is here so don't blame me. I'll shut up now so you can read the chapter. Kthnx)**

Iggy moved his hand to my waist and I froze, but only for a second. I put my hands in his hair pulling him closer. I could feel him smiling under my lips. He pulled away for a second but only to whisper, "I love you."

"I love you more," I laughed leaning in to kiss him again. Iggy laid me on top of him. I didn't have a problem with it, I just wanted to get as close to him as possible. He rolled around side ways, taking me with him. I slipped one of my legs between his. He grabbed my waist again, pulling me even closer so nearly every part of us was touching. I still had a desire to get closer to him which I didn't understand. He kissed my lips more harshly and I put my hands on his neck. That's when I decided to stop. (**A/N – What an idiot! Iggy is HOT!) **I laid there breathing heavily for a while. I couldn't hear anything but Iggy doing the same beside me. He took my hand and rubbed in circles with his thumbs. I felt my heart beat slowing as I sat up.

"More?" Iggy asked. I cocked my head to the side for a second, thinking about his question.

"More," I nodded, smiling, "but on one condition..."

"Which is?"

"You know that shirt your wearing...?" I tugged on it as if to prove it was there.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Take it off," I grinned.

**Angel's POV**

Max and Iggy had been in Max;s room for a while. We all decided to give them their privacy as we ate.

"Nom, nom, nom," Nudge said digging in. I laughed and flipped my hair over my shoulder. Gazzy started mimicking everything again so of course he copied Nudge talking and me laughing.

"Shut it, you little brat," I snapped at him. He copied that too but made it sound more annoying and baby-like. I rolled my eyes went back to my food.

"What do you think their doing in there?" Nudge gestured towards Max's door.

"I don't know, I reckon we should go check," Gazzy suggested.

"Eww, no way!"

"Why not?"

"There probably making out, who wants to watch that? You perverted little-"

"Nudge!" Dr. Martinez shouted walking though the kitchen door way.

"Sorry," She apologized, looking down.

"Leave them alone, they have a really stressful job, they deserve a break sometimes."

"I agree," I said speaking up. I stood up and washed my plate off. Dr. Martinez grinned at me as I put my plate on the sink.

**Max's POV**

Iggy took his shirt off straight away, dropping it on the floor. I pulled him over to me with the belt loop on his shorts.

"Is this going where I think it's going?"

"It can if you want it to," I told him.

"Hmm, let me get back to you on that," he said and kissed me again. It felt different this time, not the actual kiss but the feeling it gave me. I felt extremely happy and I wanted him so badly.

About five minutes later of kissing, Iggy obviously made up his mind. He lifted my shirt up a little just like Fang did in my dream.

"You sure?" I asked.

He swallowed and said, "Absolutely."

**A/N - **

"**Oh your going to end the chapter right at the good part?" Iggy asked.**

"**Yep."**

"**Why?" He complained.**

"**'Cause I'm cool like that," Fjam told him. He rolled his eyes.**

"**Disclaim!"**

"**Fjam does not own Maximum Ride and Hush Hush,"He crossed his arms, clearly mad.**

**I stole one line from Hush Hush, don't tell anyone though :P**

**Please review, I'll love you forever :D**


	9. Chapter 9 I love you

Chapter 9 – I love you.

(Warning – They actually do it in this chapter so if you hate sex scenes just skip to Total's POV)

Iggy slipped my shirt off and I fumbled around with the zipper on his pants.

"Max?" He asked to get my attention.

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much," He reminded.

"I love you too," I said yanking his pants down. He pulled me on top of him and did this same.

"Baby, this will hurt a bit," He told me. I felt a sudden sharp pain and I sucked in a breath and clenched my fists. (If you don't know whats going on your an idiot... No offense) I felt a warm wet liquid. Blood.

"Iggy, I'm bleeding!" My heart beat started to quicken and I started to panic.

He laughed. "That's suppose to happen," He said making it sound obvious.

"Oh," I mentally face palmed myself. Iggy kissed me again, taking my mind off the pain that was now dulling.

"Wait," I stopped.

"What?" Iggy asked.

"I just realized, I don't know what to do."

"Do whatever you want," He told me kissing me again and going in deeper. He moaned a bit as I pressed my body against his. I noticed that Iggy was taking it slow for my sake. It didn't hurt anymore because of the whole fast healing thing.

"Faster... If you want," I told him and he sped up. Little sounds escaped my lips and a louder one threatened to come through. I covered my mouth, just in case. Iggy laughed at me and kissed my neck.

Knock Knock.

"Max?" Gazzy asked. Iggy hoped off me, making me pout.

"Ah... yeah?"

"Can you come out here for a sec?"

"Sure," I said chucking my shirt and shorts back on. I raked the bush through my hair making it as neat as open. I yanked the door open and found Total having a fit on the floor.

**Total's POV**

I could feel my body being jerked up and down and white foam came out of my mouth.

I could feel it but it was like I wasn't in my body anymore. Max rushed to my side About time. She pulled my tongue out of my mouth. She called out to her mother who then put me on the table she ran to her cupboard in the hallway where she kept her things for work. She came back with a needle and a bucket. She stuck the needle into my leg and I reacted with a low whimper. I felt something coming up from my stomach. I vomited into the bucket Gazzy had held out for me.

"Eww gross!" Nudge screamed, running out the room. I vomited again and again until the vomit wasn't green anymore. My body stopped moving around and I just laid there, tired.

"Total are you okay?" Angel asked.

"Well, it depends on you definition of okay. If you mean not throwing my guts up then yes, if you mean happy then no."

"Yeah he's fine," Max laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Total what did you eat?" Max's mother asked.

"Grass," I replied. Max gave me a 'WTF' epression.

"You most likely at some fertilizer with it."

"Um, okay..." I said slightly embarrassed, "can I get up now?"

"It's best to just lay there for a while, let your stomach settle," She told me patting my head. Great.

"Angel, you should get me a book to read," I suggested.

"Okay, what book?"

"Hm... Twilight?"

"Eww!" Max, Gazzy and Angel said in-sink.

"What? It's a good book!" Max rolled her eyes and Angel snorted.

**A/N - **

"**I changed my mind. THIS is my favorite chapter," Iggy beamed. Fjam rolled her eyes and placed a book on the desk on her Potato Sack lair.**

"**What's that?" Iggy asked hearing the clunk as it collided with the wood.**

"**A book..." Fjam said. Iggy walked over to the desk and felt the cover. He gasped.**

"**What?"**

"**Your a Fax fan!" He exclaimed. The book was 'Fang' from the 'Maximum Ride Series.'**

"**No Iggy it's not what it looks like!"**

"**Sure, Fjam, sure..." He flew out of the opening of the Potato Sack lair. **

"**No Iggy! No!" Fjam dramatically shouted dropping to her knees.**

**P.S. Fjam does not own Maximum Ride.**

**And if your reading this my old art teacher (she who shall not be named because she might be stalked or some shizz) can I have my potato sack sculpture back please and drivenbyrevenge wants her Millennium Puzzle back... Yes we know you stole it...!**

**Oh and P.S.S. It took me a lot of courage to write this chapter and I didn't particularly feel like typing this so review? I gave up my valuable Thecomputernerd01 watching time for this.**

**P.S.S.S. If there's any mistakes get over it I couldn't be bothered to check it. **


	10. Chapter 10 I'm coming with you

Chapter 10 – I'm coming with you.

I was woken up by the sound of something blowing up outside. (haha yes it's happening again!) I got up and ran towards where I thought the sound came from. I has to go through the lounge room to get there. That's where I found Angel and Nudge crying on the couch and Gazzy holding his arm in an awkward position.

"What happened?" I screamed.

"E-Erasers..." Gazzy gasped.

"Oh for-" I was interrupted by Iggy running into the room.

"Max are you okay? Where are you?" He panicked.

"I'm here and I'm fine, but Gazzy isn't."

"What's wrong?" He asked running over to his best friend.

"When the Erasers came I fell and hurt my arm."

"Great, this is the second explotion this week," I mumbled and Iggy blushed a deep red.

"I think were going to go have to see Max's mum again," said Angel speaking up for the first time.

"Afraid so," I sighed and lifted Gazzy into my arms, carefully.

Gazzy's POV

Max's mum took me to the vet, which if you ask me. Well that might just be the painkillers she gave me to help the pain talking.

"Laa laa laa!" I sang and started giggle.

"Shh.. go to sleep money," Max told me stroking my forehead.

"Hutu power!" I shouted.

"Shh," I heard as I drifted off to sleep. I didn't know who said it. Or maybe I just couldn't remember.

XXX

I awoke and saw Angel's blue eyes looking at me.

"How are you?"

"Tik-Tik?" I responded feeling slightly weird.

"Ah, Max, he's acting creepy again," Angel complained.

"Laaaaaaaaaa!" I dragged out the 'a' sound for as long as I could. Nudge and Angel looked embarrassed to know me, Ig laughed and Max smiled.

XXX

I gathered everybody into a private room. All except Gazzy who was still under the influence of painkillers.

"Why are all the Erasers suddenly decide to come back again?" I asked.

"Maybe they were flyboys..." Iggy suggested.

"No they were Erasers, they talked normally and when we fought them they bled," Nudge explained.

"Wait? You fought them?" I questioned, appalled that no one has told me sooner.

"Yeah and when they left they blew up half the forest," Angel said.

"Hm..." I mumbled, wondering what we should do about this. Iggy tapped on the desk and I looked up at him and gave him my best please-don't look. He might be my boyfriend but he can be extremely annoying. Angel gave him a slight Nudge and he got her drift and stopped.

"Sorry," He looked down.

"I thin we should go to the school and check it out. I mean it's the only way otherwise they will just keep coming back to get us," Nudged breathed and began to talk again but I stopped her.

"That's a great idea Nudge but I think I should go alone."

"No way am I letting you go by yourself. I'm coming too," Iggy stated crossing his arms.

"Me too!" Exclaimed Nudge.

"I'll stay and look after Gazzy, he's my brother after all," Angel told me.

"Okay so me, Iggy and Nudge are going, Angel and Gaz are staying, deal?"

"Deal." The three kids said at the same time. I sighed as I thought of the days when there was six of us.

XXX

That afternoon we were packed and ready to go.

"Bye Max, be careful," Gazzy warned me as he hugged me. It turned out his arm was broken and needed to be in a sling for at least a week.

"Bye sweetie, behave yourself or I'll kick your butt," I told him hugging him back.

"Bye bye Max!" Angel shouted from the top of the stairs. I waved to her before leaping into the air. I sighed with happiness as I felt my wing muscles stretching once again. Iggy was holding my sneakered foot rubbing his thumb on the skin of my ankle making m smile.

**A/N – Iggy still hadn't come back to the potato sack lair. Fjam wondered around saying, "How the heck do I get out of this thing?"**

"**_You should have thought that through_," Said a voice.**

"**Who the heck said that?" Fjam looked around but saw no one.**

"**_Fjam owns nothing!_" It laughed. Fjam gave a 'wtf' look.**

**Hi guys... Sorry for the long wait. It's good to be back :D So reviews? Don't be scared to tell me what you think should happen. I'm kinda lost for ideas anyway _**


	11. ending it

Due to private reasons I will not be updating this story anymore. If you enjoyed this story I am sorry but it just holds no interest to me anymore. If you would like to read my other stories please feel free to do so but keep in mind that I won't right anymore for this story in particular. I've been informed that It's going down hill and totally I agree.

Going to miss this story, Fjam


End file.
